This invention relates to mattresses and more particularly to an adjustable firmness mattress assembly.
Conventional beds may consist of a mattress, a box spring, a headboard, a footboard, and a bed frame for supporting the mattress and the box spring. The mattress can take on various forms and constructions such as springs, foam, memory foam, air, or water. For example, a standard mattress includes a plurality of metal springs or coils sandwiched between a pair of pads. A cloth cover is used to encase the springs and pads. Over time the mattress may be turned over when one side becomes worn out or depressed due to wear and use. Other than repair or replace there is no other way to adjust the mattress. A foam mattress may include one or more layers of foam assembled encased within a fabric cover to resemble a standard spring mattress. Again, other than reversing the foam mattress or removing or replacing the foam layers there is no other way to adjust the foam mattress. Memory foam is made from polyurethane and is often referred to as visco-elastic polyurethane foam. Memory foam if firmer in cool temperatures and softer when warm. Higher density memory foam reacts to body heat that allows it to mold itself to the shape of warm body within a few minutes. Lower density memory foam is pressure sensitive and will mold more quickly to the shape of the body. Memory foam is heavier than a foam mattress and more expensive. Also, memory foam mattresses do not provide any ability to adjust various portions of the mattress. An air mattress typically contains one or more air chambers that are filled with air. Some known air mattresses have two chambers on each side of the bed and allow a user to adjust each side to various amounts of firmness. However, the adjustment is limited to the entire length of the air mattress and no provision is available for adjusting various areas under a body. A waterbed can consist of one or more bladders or chambers filled with water. However, once filled the bed is either not adjustable or very difficult to adjust.
Some mattress constructions have been proposed that include various foam members that are reversible for presenting a firm side or a soft side to a user. However, such mattress constructions do not provide an upper layer or portion that simulates a particular mattress construction or allows for adjustment of the upper layer. For example, some individuals may prefer an air mattress, but present mattress constructions, which include reversible foam members, have no provision for having an air mattress as the upper layer upon which an individual rests. By way of further example, some individuals prefer a mattress consisting of metal springs and coils. However, none of the prior mattress constructions allow for a mattress having foam members and an upper layer consisting of metal springs and coils. It would be advantageous to have an adjustable firmness mattress assembly or system that can provide various upper layers to suit the needs or requirements of an individual.
The present adjustable firmness mattress assembly is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior mattresses. Further, the present adjustable firmness mattress assembly provides an upper layer or duvet that simulates a particular mattress construction and is adjustable. In particular, the present adjustable firmness mattress assembly provides adjustable firmness control for the consumer who purchases the assembly. Moreover, the present adjustable firmness mattress assembly provides adjustable firmness control for each user of the assembly. The adjustable firmness mattress assembly is applicable for use with any sized bed such as twin, full, queen, kings, and California king size beds.